Remnant of Noxus
by mooseman3
Summary: In a grudge match between Noxus and Demacia, an accident occurs sending Darius into a new world. How will the Hand of Noxus react to this and how will Remnant react to this champion of Noxus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all, I have returned with a new story, I've been thinking of doing something like this for a while and I'm really happy to finally be able to sit down and write it out, enough of me let's get on with it.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _*Sound Effect*_

I don't own RWBY or League of Legends

 **XXX**

From a distance Summoner's Rift looked like a beautiful and peaceful forest, however at a closer look you could see that, while it was beautiful, it was in fact not peaceful at all. There are two reasons for that, Summoner's Rift was full of various monsters that called the forest home, these creatures ranged from large frogs to two headed wolves and even a dragon. Then there's the other reason why Summoner's Rift couldn't be called peaceful, The League of Legends used it as an arena for its champions. Two teams of five would enter the Rift and fight each other for the chance at victory. Most of the time it was used to settle political and war matters between two nations, other times it was used as a source of entertainment for the common folk. Currently the Rift was being used to settle a common grudge match between two different countries, Demacia and Noxus. These two countries have hated each other likely since they had been formed; they had fought at least two wars against each other and likely would have had more if The League hadn't stepped in. Now there conflicts were settled on the Fields of Justice where, like it or not, the victor was always right.

Darius cleaved through another minion before taking a step back and observing the lane around him. He had been pitted against the fool Garen in the top lane and both of them had been sitting back killing minions while they waited for an opening to show itself. A new minion wave arrived and Darius choked up on his axe when he saw Garen glance toward the river before once again facing the minions.

' _Does he expect aid to arrive soon, or does he think that I have called for help?'_

He knew that Warwick would be to busy gaining the magic boosts from the monsters in the forest to come aid him any time soon and he didn't expect to see Katarina leave her assigned lane just to offer assistance, no she would be more concerned with killing Luxanna Crownguard than anything else at the moment, not that he was in particular need of assistance. He was content sit here and wait for Crownguard to make a mistake, no matter how long it took. It was as he finished this thought that he saw his chance to strike, Garen had cut a minion vertically in half and the tip of his sword was resting against the dirt.

Darius quickly charged forward and swung his axe at Garen's neck, he ducked under the swing but could do nothing as he was kneed right in the bridge of his nose. The next swing from Darius' axe caught Garen in his side and cut him deep, but before he could press forward, Darius heard a battle cry and turned to see the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao, approaching from the river.

A quick glance at Garen showed Darius that his lane opponent had grit his teeth and was charging at him despite the pain. With no other choice Darius was forced to fall back to his tower, or else face the possibility of dying early in the match. After reaching the safety of his tower Darius saw that both men had activated their recalls and were returning to their fountain, taking in the state of his lane Darius decided that it would be best for him to recall as well.

In a matter of seconds Darius' view changed from the green of his lane to the stone grey of his teams' fountain. He heard the summoner purchasing enchantments fro him in his mind and when he was told that they had everything that they needed; he was set to leave but stopped dead when the cocky grin of his brother suddenly appeared directly in front of him.

"Well, Darius can't say your face is exactly the most welcoming to run into, but any face that isn't Draven's face is bad to run into."

Darius merely grunted in response, his brother had grown into a rather large narcissist since they were kids and the only way not to encourage it was to remain silent and let him speak, he usually wore himself out.

"Not that Draven doesn't like talking to you, but there's three ladies that would be heart broken if I took any longer."

Darius almost sighed at Draven's last statement, if he remembered correctly Draven's lane was full of women. He had the Fallen Angel, Morgana, aiding him against the Maven of the Strings and the Night Hunter, for a womanizing pig like Draven this was probably one of his more favorite matches. Draven offered his brother a smirk and thumbs up before dashing off in the direction of his lane. With a grunt Darius turned away from his brothers retreating form and made his way toward his own lane. This match would be like any other, he was sure about that. The only thing that made it slightly better was the fact that he would get to kill Garen Crownguard many times before the match was over.

 **XXX**

He was right about one thing; this match was like any other, except for the fact that it had been going on for far too long. His team had managed to gain a small lead and with it they were able to claim four of the Demacian's towers and keep them on the back foot. Unfortunately the Demacian's were as stubborn as they were foolish, no matter how many times they fought the losses were always the same, Noxus was unable to increase the gap in their lead but at the same time Demacia couldn't quite close it. Noxus needed something that could give them their victory, they had thought of slaying the Baron Nashor, but Katarina had stated that it was not worth the risk at the moment and they would be able to claim it later when the Demacian's were weaker.

Another minion was cut apart as Darius pushed his lane further into Demacian territory in an effort to claim yet another tower from his opponents. As he approached the tower Darius received a message from his summoner alerting him to a situation in his brothers lane. Giving permission to his summoner to teleport him over, he felt a pull of magic and suddenly he was standing in the tall grass just outside his brother's lane and saw that both sides were stuck in a stalemate with neither team moving an inch. On one side were his brother and Morgana while the other side had Sona and Vayne, he narrowed his eyes and in a split second he charged out of his spot and swung his axe at the Night Hunter. She quickly rolled out of the way but was met with a ball of dark magic, binding her in one spot and leaving her open from an attack from Draven. Sona had tried to save her friend but her compassion had left her wide open to Darius, and he took no time in removing her head from the rest of her body.

Both bodies disappeared in a flash of light, and soon both of them would be back on the field ready to fight. Death wasn't permanent on The Fields of Justice, thanks to the summoners they could die as much as they wanted to and keep coming back, the only problem was that the longer the match went the more magic would be needed to resurrect a champion, which meant that dying late into the match was less than desirable.

"Not bad bro, Draven gives that little performance two thumbs up."

At his brothers statement Darius turned toward his younger sibling and gave him a simple nod before looking at Morgana and receiving a similar nod from the Fallen Angel. Turning toward the enemies tower Darius marched with the other two in an attempt to take a tower. Darius thought that perhaps with two champions down Demacia would be stretched too thin to do anything defensive against the Noxians, his suspicion was proven correct when it was announced that a tower had fallen seconds before the one he was attacking went down.

' _We will end this now.'_

It seemed obvious to Darius that the match was coming to an end, it would be impossible for three people to defend against and kill five Noxians.

The last inhibitor went down rather quickly and with all five members of his team seemingly in good shape Darius signaled his teammates to push forward and finish the match. Warwick was the first to charge forward and pinned down Xin Zhao in a brutal frenzy of slashes, Crownguard's younger sister attempted to help but jumped back as a ball of dark magic flew straight in front of her, in response she sent out a ball of light toward her attacker, only to have for Morgana to block it with a dark shield. Then there was Garen, standing defiantly between his team's last two turrets and three Noxians. With a shout Garen launched himself forward and locked blades with Darius only to be pushed off by the Hand of Noxus. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye showed him that Katarina and Draven were quickly destroying the last two turrets.

Garen seemed to disregard the two champions attacking his last turrets and chose to only focus on the opponent standing right in front of him; with another yell Garen charged at Darius and was met with equal strength. Both fighters swung their weapons at each other again and again waiting for an opportunity to show itself, it seemed like neither warrior would open falter until Darius saw Garen's eyes widen and his arms go stiff, it was all Darius needed as a split second later Darius had leapt high and brought his axe down cutting Garen in half from shoulder to pelvis. He watched Garen Crownguard disappear in a flash of light and all that was left was one of Draven's axes.

A quick glance toward his brother confirmed his thoughts when Draven sent him a wink while he stood beside the ruins of a tower. The only response Darius gave was a scowl and as he approached his brother he grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close to his.

"Do not interfere in my fight again, understood?"

Most men would be shaking at the tone Darius had just used but Draven only rolled his eyes before slapping his brother's hand away and smirking.

"What's wrong? Mad cause Draven had to help you out? Don't be worry bro, you'll get him next time."

Before Darius could respond Katarina cleared her throat, and Darius noticed that both Warwick and Morgana had finished off their opponents and were now attacking the enemies' nexus in order to finish the match.

"Enough with the dick measuring boys, the match is about to end and I doubt Swain will be to happy with how long this too-"

Before she could finish a loud rumbling noise cut her off and shook all five remaining champions off of their feet and a glance at the nexus showed something very strange, instead of glowing blue like it was supposed to, this nexus was flashing multiple different colors as cracks appeared on the crystal. The rumbling continued and for a split second seemed to get worse before suddenly coming to a stop and an instant later the nexus erupted in a deafening explosion and all Darius could see was white.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, that's it for chapter one. Now for those of who follow me and were expecting one of my other stories to be updated, rest assured that they will be. When? I'm not sure, but I do promise that all of my other stories will see an update before the end of June. If you guys/gals have any questions about this story, or one of my other stories please pm me and I'll try to respond ASAP. As usual please review and tell me what you thought, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone, I have returned with a new chapter. I'd just like to say that I try not to delay my chapters by too much but sometimes life makes you fall down some stairs and break some stuff, so really what can you do. But I'm feeling pretty good now so here's the second chapter to this well received story. Also before I begin I'd just like to say that I'm tossing around the idea of doing an SYOC story for League of Legends but instead of having it be based in Runeterra it would be centered on the players of the game trying to go pro. Also it's set in a slightly different world with an LCS but none of the pro players we know and love. It's one of my weird ideas that's been floating around for awhile so if you like the sound of it the submission sheet will be on my profile page, and if not then that's cool too.**

 **Basically you guys would be submitting members of the team and rival members of other teams, however I do have a character for support so if you are interested in submitting a character for the team then please no support characters, but if they're for another team go right ahead.**

 **Anyway that is way too much of me; let's get on with the story.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _*Sound Effect*_

I don't own RWBY or League of Legends

 **XXX**

To anyone else a cool breeze in the middle of an open field would have been relaxing and enjoyable but right now a man who had just smashed a small crater into the center of a small field felt anything but relaxed, it actually felt the exact opposite. Everything hurt; from his legs to his ears there was pain coursing through his entire body. Darius could barely open his eyes without having to immediately close them due to the harsh sunlight, he wasn't exactly sure of how long it took but eventually he managed to get his eyes open and get a better look at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see actually, aside from the small crater he was lying in there was nothing but grass around him for miles.

After gaining a sense of his surroundings Darius tried to sit up only to feel every muscle in his body protest with agony. He took a few measured breaths and tried once more but was met with the exact same result, no matter how many times he tried his body kept refusing to cooperate with him. Without any other option Darius decided to lay where he was until his body was in better condition. With nothing other to do than stay still he was left with some time to think and closed his eyes as a question slipped into his mind.

' _Where am I?'_

 **XXX**

"This way grandpa, it fell over here."

It had been nearly an hour since his granddaughter had pulled him out of the house to go see the 'fallen star' as his grandchild called it. The older man gave a small sigh before feeling a tiny smile creep onto his face, his granddaughter was so full of energy it confused him more often than not. She didn't get it from his good for nothing son that was for sure and his daughter-in-law spent more time in front of a mirror than anything else, maybe she got it from his wife. The former huntress never sat still for more than a second and was always doing something to keep her busy, which mostly consisted of gardening and knitting due to her advanced age.

"Hurry up grandpa!"

Shaken out of his thoughts by his grandchild, Lucius noticed that she was far ahead of him and was waving to him from the top of a steep hill, frowning at the distance Lucius started to walk faster in order to catch up to Alba.

"Hold on sweetie I'm coming."

As he was half way up the hill he watched as Alba tapped her foot and gave a slight pout at having to wait for him before turning around in a huff and running out of sight.

"Alba! Don't run too far ahead!"

He was met with a long pause and when it was clear that she had no intention of answering Lucius moved faster up the hill and saw his granddaughter standing at the edge of a crater. Quickly making his way down the hill and over to Alba, Lucius began to call out to her, as he got closer.

"Alba, what have I told you about running off?"

When she still didn't respond to him Lucius put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention when he caught sight of what was at the center of the crater. A man in heavy armor with spiked pauldrons and a red cape was at the center, there was also a large axe stuck in the ground beside him.

' _A hunter, must have been quite the fight for him to be in this state.'_

"Stay here sweetie"

He heard a small noise of acceptance from Alba and slid down toward the man. He no movement from the man's chest and placed his fingers on the strangers neck, as soon as he did however the man's eyes shot open and a hand lashed out and grabbed on tight to Lucius' neck. He heard Alba scream in the background and grabbed on to the man's hand with both of his in a desperate attempt to pull it off to no avail.

"Who are you?"

The deep voice of the stranger was easily heard over Alba's screams and Lucius tried to speak only for his response to come out as a gurgle. Seeing this the man quickly adjusted his hand so that it was holding him loose enough to speak and breathe but tight enough so that he couldn't escape.

"Speak."

Lucius took a few deep breaths and when his breathing was back under control he wasted no time on answering.

"My name is Lucius. Who are you?"

It was a gutsy move to ask his aggressor for anything but if he learned anything from living with a huntress it was get the licks in where you can cause you never know when you'll get your next chance. Seemingly ignoring his question Darius continued his questions.

"Where am I?"

"Your on the island of Patch, it's west of Vale."

At this Darius' hand tightened again squeezing Lucius' throat closed and his eyes widened at the sudden squeeze.

"Do you take me for a fool? You will tell me what I want to know or else."

"He already told you where you are you big dummy! Now let him go!"

Darius' eyes snapped to the little girl standing at the top of the crater with tears in her eyes, while Lucius' eyes widened in fear at what his granddaughter had just done.

Darius' hand tightened around the neck of the old man before pushing him onto his back leaving him gasping for air. Slowly Darius pushed himself into a sitting position and after a second stood shakily on his feet. He stepped over the body of the old man and made his way up the crater, all the while not breaking eye contact with the little girl who stared at him with defiance. When Darius made it to the top of the crater he stood at his full towering height and stared down at the girl with a sneer.

"Repeat what you just said to me child."

The little girl was shaking, tears streaming down her face and her fists were clenched but the look in her eyes never left.

"I said he told you where you are you big dummy head! So leave him alone!"

It was silent in the area for a few moments. Lucius, still gasping for air, closed his eyes after Alba's yelling, Darius slowly turned around and made his way back down the crater and once again stepped over the wheezing old man and pulled his axe out of the earth before making his way up the other side and walking toward the direction of trees.

After the imposing figure of Darius had made it a few feet away from them Alba ran down the crater to check on her grandfather. She clung to his side and cried into his shirt while Lucius was lost in his thoughts.

' _That man is no hunter, he's a threat to all who come near him. I need to get back to the village and warn everyone.'_

With unsteady legs the old man slowly crawled out of the crater with his young granddaughter right behind him with the intent to protect his home.

 **XXX**

' _This does not make sense. Patch? Vale? I've never heard of these places before.'_

Based on the trees and the general look of the land he had thought he was somewhere in either Demacia or Ionia. Neither of which were appealing places to be but at least he would have had some idea where he was. It was luck that the old man stumbled across him, in truth he had been about to get up and leave when he heard movement and slowed his breathing to look deceased, or at least asleep. A tactic he had thought useless while training but after using it he could see why weaker men would use it.

But then he had come across a problem; the old man had told him he was somewhere he had never heard of before. What seemed like an obvious lie was proven true by the child who had accompanied him, the old man lying to him was strange given the fact that he held all of the cards at that moment and any lie would be pointless as he'd be able to figure out the truth soon enough.

Then the little girl opened her mouth and confirmed the old man's words as true. If there was one thing a child was good at, it was telling the truth when loved ones were put in danger, it made them easy to manipulate.

' _A new land may provide Noxus with new resources, I must report this to Swain.'_

With a new goal in mind Darius took two steps forward before coming to an embarrassing realization.

' _I have no idea how to get to Noxus.'_

Someone must know how to get there they had to, it was one of the oldest nations on Valoran if they didn't then he'd simply find someone else. Darius stood stock still for a moment before slamming his fist against a tree, causing it to shake violently. The old man and his granddaughter would be useful for this but he had been taken off guard by this new information and wondered off. It was a careless mistake from him, one he'd curse himself for later, but right now he needed to go back to the crater.

Before he could take a step however he heard the throaty growl of a wolf pack and turned his head to see something strange. A pack of large black wolf like creatures with white bone like armor on their bodies, the one in front gave a loud roar and jumped at Darius. Without batting an eye Darius cut the large wolf cleanly in half and watched the two parts fall to the ground. He cracked his neck and choked up on his axe as the wolves made a circle around him.

"You will regret opposing me."

Without any regards to his threat the rest of the wolves howled as two of them came lunging at him at the same time. The first one was dodged and the second was cut clean in half. Another wolf lunged at his back but received a steel clad backhand that sent it crashing into a tree. The wolf that he had dodged recovered and stood up tall and roared right into Darius' face, in response Darius removed its left leg before taking its head off in on clean stroke. One of the last two wolves jumped at him from above but before it got to him Darius and grabbed it by its jaw and spun around to throw it at the other wolf. Both wolves clawed at each other to get up but before they got the chance Darius had crushed the head of one with his foot while using his axe to execute the last one.

He was still tired and sore from before but it seemed like he was in good enough shape to take on these creatures, whatever they were. Perhaps they were creatures from the void, regardless they were dealt with and if he ran into anything similar then he'd handle it in the same way.

 **XXX**

 **And there it is, just a quick little chapter to get the ball rolling nothing too exciting happened but hey not every chapter can be explosions and ass kicking… or can they? Anyway like I said at the top if your interested in submitting then go ahead, I'm just testing the waters with this idea and based on the feedback I'll run with it. Or maybe I'll do a normal non-SYOC league story based on that, we'll see. So as usual review and tell me what you thought, bye.**


End file.
